Chance for the future
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin come into a problem when a girl saying she's from the future needs their help to save...well, themselves! Summary stinks. hopefully story better than summary.
1. Prologue

A/N

Warning! First Ben 10 story!!! Wish me luck. The rest of this story will take place in Ben 10 Alien Force time period but for this chapter it takes place in the far future. Got it? Okay. Read and Review.

Chance for the future

Prologue

She ran quickly, avoiding the heavy line of fire. She almost tripped but she gathered herself again quickly. She leaped over the fallen railing, falling to the floor bellow. She stood up straight. The room was well lit from the machine that stood before her. in front of the machine was a man. A familiar man.

"Alex…" she whispered.

The man turned around. He had thinning red hair. He had a stubble of a beard. He wore a black suit with a green tie. His left eye was hidden underneath an eye patch. He smiled lightly. He straightened himself, realizing who stood before him.

"Well if it isn't my enemy, Nicole…" Alex hissed.

"Aw…I'm your enemy. Always have though, especially after you killed my father," Nicole answered.

"And yet you still have the Omnitrix!" shouted Alex.

"Family tradition…that I must carry on," she answered, "I can't let you change it!"

"This time machine with assist me in getting rid of you and the Omnitrix," Alex smiled, pressing a button.

The machine glowed. The center of the doughnut shaped machine spun in a mix of colors. Alex turned, facing his back to Nicole. She shook her head. he looked back at her.

"Say good bye, Nicole Tennyson!" hissed Alex, stepping in.

"Not so fast!" Nicole answered, leaping in after him.

The machine sparked. The center stopped spinning, losing all color. The machine snapped, breaking. This begins a new adventure.


	2. Surprise

A/N

Takes place before season 3. Just thought I'd say that. Read and Review…please. I like reviews. They make me happy.

Chapter 1: Surprise

Ben sipped his smoothie. He leaned against the hood of Kevin's car. He smiled lightly, looking back at Kevin and Gwen who were getting more smoothies. Ben chuckled. Gwen was trying to urge Kevin to ask her out. Usual stuff. Ben sipped his smoothie yet again.

Suddenly the Omnitrix blinked. Ben set the smoothie on the hood. He looked at the Omnitrix. It was blinking, flipping between different aliens within the Omnitrix. He sat up straight. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see Gwen and Kevin. Gwen looked worried.

"Something wrong, Ben?" Gwen whispered.

"Just the Omnitrix on frits," Ben answered, referring back to the Omnitrix.

There was an explosion, gathering all three's attention. Ben stood up, rubbing the Omnitrix wrist. Ben gasped, seeing the building across the street explode. That wasn't what made him gasp though. It was the girl leaving the building. She had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green jacket, similar to his, and black pants. She tripped into the parking lot. She groaned, looking back.

"Hey, girl! You okay?" called Ben, stepping in closer.

"Ben, you don't know who that is," Kevin snapped.

The girl looked up. She seemed startled to see the three. She stumbled to her feet and ran toward them. Ben tightened his grip on the Omnitrix, unknowingly. Gwen backed away slightly. Kevin tapped his fingers on the hood of his car. Ben looked at her better the closer she got. She was yelling at them.

"Get down!" she ordered.

"What?" Ben whispered, "Oh! Get down!"

Ben ducked low. Gwen followed his lead. Kevin fell down as another explosion took place. The girl crawled up toward the car hood. She rested her hand on the hood. She looked from Kevin, who was coming; Gwen, who looked skeptical of her; and then stopped at Ben. She smiled lightly, looking at him.

"Who are you?" Kevin snapped.

"Who's after you?" Ben interrupted.

"Alexander's after me. He's always after me…no big," she panted.

"Who are you!?" repeated Kevin.

"Nicole…sorry," she answered, looking back.

"Why's he after you?" Gwen asked.

"Oh…I foil his plans…he hates me…I followed him to past…" Nicole strained the last part, leaving the group.

"Followed to what now!" shouted Kevin.

"Oh Nicole…We have some unfinished business…"

The group looked behind Nicole to see a man who looked unpleasant. Nicole groaned. Gwen nudged Ben to do something but noticed that he was hypnotized into something. Gwen locked her eyes where he was looking at. She stood half facing them, half facing Alex. Gwen caught what Ben was concerned on. The small watch looking object attached to her left wrist.

"The Omnitrix…?" whispered Ben. "That means she's…"

"Nicole, my dear. I must say, I regret to see you here," Alex groaned.

"As am I," answered Nicole.

"And look who we found right off the bat…Ben Tennyson, Gwendolyn Tennyson, and Kevin Levin…the most famous Plumbers throughout history," Alex smiled, looking at the group by the car.

"Leave them out of this!" ordered Nicole, turning her full attention to Alex.

"But they are all of this…" Alex whispered, raising a slick gun shaped weapon

"Leave them alone!" repeated Nicole, raising her Omnitrix.

Alex fired the gun, shooting Kevin's car into the air. Kevin let out a groaning his from the location the group had quickly moved to. Ben stood up, flipping through the Omnitrix. He looked back at Gwen, for approval. She sighed, as if disapproving, but nodded. Ben took this and slammed down the form he'd selected.

"Big Chill…" announced the newly formed Ben.

"Big Chill?" repeated Nicole, crouching low as zed alien flew over. She smiled.

Alexander lowered his gun. Big Chill lowered to the ground, his wings wrapping around his body. Alexander smiled, placing the gun in the holder it was originally in. Big Chill gave a curious look, confused slightly.

"You aren't going to even try?" he asked, motioning to the gun.

"It wouldn't work. Your intangible ability would shelter you from such a force," Alex stated plainly.

"You've faced Big Chill before, I'm getting," Big Chill whispered.

"Not you but her…" Alex answered, a smile on his face, "And I've learned to counter."

"Ben! Get down!" ordered Nicole. "Fly!"

"Why?" Big Chill questioned, preparing his wings.

Some grasped his throat, tightly. Big Chill looked at Alex, who held him above the ground. Alex wore a metallic glove that grasped his throat with a grip he couldn't break out of. Big Chill struggled.

"How…are…you…" Big Chill strained.

"I've learned from your child!" snickered Alex.

"**My** child?"Big Chill gasped.

"That would be me!"

The two looked back. Behind their fighting and in front of Gwen and Kevin, stood a similar Big Chill but with different type of wings. Alex hissed, dropping Ben. Ben, rubbing his throat, turned back into himself. He looked back toward the second, similar Big Chill. It looked almost identical except for the wings, which had a pattern of green. There was even the Omnitrix symbol on the chest.

"Nicole…" growled Alex.

"The one and only…" the Big Chill purred, smiling.

Alex looked down at Ben. Ben was regained his strength. Alex knew he couldn't handle both of them, now of all times. He shook his head, backing away. Ben watched him then turned to look at Nicole. She was once again human. She looked as if she's won this battle but lost all the same.

"This isn't over Nicole Tennyson! And as for you Ben 10…this will end soon!" Alex hissed, pointing toward Ben.

In a puff of eye watering smoke, Alex was gone. Ben groaned, getting up. He turned back to Nicole. She was on her knees. He quickly got to his feet, stumbling to her. He reached as Gwen and Kevin did. Ben could hear her panting hard. She didn't do anything in Big Chill mode. Why was she tired?

"Nicole Tennyson?" Kevin snapped, lifting Nicole up by the collar.

"Hi…" Nicole waved.

"Are you really a Tennyson?" Gwen asked, "I've never heard of you?"

"Cause she isn't born yet…" Ben explained, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" hissed Kevin, releasing Nicole.

"She's from the future," Ben added.

"He's right," Nicole sighed, "I'm from the future as is Alex."

"And a Tennyson?" Gwen whispered.

"Not just any Tennyson," Kevin huffed, "She's got the Omnitrix which means…"

"She's my kid…?" whispered Ben, stating it as a question and a statement.


	3. Nicole Tennyson

Chapter 2: Nicole Tennyson

Ben sipped his smoothie. He was watching Kevin pace back and forth in the garage. He liked to see Kevin freaking but unfortunately, Ben was freaking also. Nicole was talking to Gwen. Gwen was nice, calm and patient. She would do better talking to Nicole that Kevin or himself, Ben was thinking. She had an Omnitrix. **The** Omnitrix, Ben corrected himself. Finally Gwen and Nicole returned to the two boys.

"Alright, who is this kid?" snapped Kevin, stopping near Ben.

"She's really Ben's kid…from the future," Gwen shrugged.

"Hmm…" Ben hummed, slurping smoothie.

"Don't you care!" shouted Kevin, smacking Ben over the head.

"So she's from the future…we've dealt with future junk before when we were kids," Ben yawned.

"That was a different type of time," Nicole corrected, "new events have changed it."

"Like what _events_?" Kevin hummed.

"Well…the DNAliens, marriages, personalities…the future isn't set in stone ya know!" answered Nicole.

"So…can I guess your full name?" Ben chuckled.

"What?" Gwen jumped.

"Come on…I think this'll be fun," shrugged Ben, "All I need to guess is her middle name. First and last were already given."

"It's okay," Nicole reassured Gwen. Gwen groaned but allowed the conversation to continue.

"Hmm…Julie," Ben whispered, not sure of himself.

"Nope," answered Nicole, smiling lightly.

"Well that's shocking," mocked Kevin.

"I know this…" mumbled Ben. Then he perked, getting his answer.

"I think he's got it…" chuckled Gwen.

"Gwendolyn," Ben offered.

"What!" shouted Gwen.

"Yep…Nicole Gwendolyn Tennyson," smiled Nicole.

"Aw…you named your daughter Gwen," Kevin snickered, "well middle name at least."

Ben chuckled, watching Gwen slap Kevin on the arm repeatedly. Nicole smiled also. She remembered stories like this, told by her father. He was so happy at this age. When she was born, she didn't see him like that often maybe less. Her smile faded, catching Ben's attention.

"Something wrong?" he whispered to her.

"I remember stories about this. Happier times…" Nicole answered.

"Hey…what happened to Ben in the future?" Kevin asked, getting into the conversation.

"Not sure I want to hear this," Ben groaned, leaning back.

"I'm sure I want to tell," Nicole answered, walking away.

Ben sat up, watching her leave. She was upset. Gwen began yelling at Kevin for making her sad. Ben took this time to follow her. He got up, leaving his smoothie, and left the room. He reached the sun light lit outdoors. He saw Nicole sitting off to the side. He smiled, walking over. He sat down beside her.

"How old are you?" asked Ben.

"Fourteen…I'll turn Fifteen in October," sniffled Nicole.

"When'd you get the Omnitrix?" Ben asked.

"When I was ten. You insisted on it, against Aunt Gwen's wishes. You said…" she paused, looking at him, "you said it was the same time you got it."

"It was. I was ten and on summer vacation with my Grandpa Max and Gwen. I wondered off and saw it crash in a pod before my eyes. I watched the pod open and tried poking it with a stick," chuckled Ben, "Boy was that stupid. The thing leapt onto my wrist and stayed there!"

"Sounds scary…" Nicole whispered.

"It was at first…" Ben hummed, "Then I got used to it. I used it not only to be a hero but to have some fun with Gwen."

"What aliens did you have…originally?" Nicole asked.

"Well…there was Heatblast, the first one I transformed into…XLR8…Diamondhead, I liked being him; Fourarms, liked him too…" Ben began listing, "There was Grey Matter, Ripjaws, Stinkfly…Oh! And Upgrade…can't forget Wildmutt…let's see that's…"

"Nine," Nicole answered, "One more. I believe it's Ghostfreak."

"Yep," Ben shuddered, "Boy I hated that one."

"You didn't get to pick…" Nicole whispered.

"Nope. You did?" Ben hummed, looking at the Omnitrix on her wrist.

"I got to pick nine but the tenth was preset," answered Nicole.

"What are they? Something new?" asked Ben.

"Nothing you don't know, even right now," smiled Nicole, looking up him.

"Let's hear it," Ben nodded.

"Big Chill, of course, Grey Matter, for smarts, Upgrade, Swampfire, Echo Echo…" listed Nicole, smiling. "Spidermonkey makes me happy. Third favorite is Heatblast. Second place is Diamondhead. But, first place belongs to XLR8, my all time fav!"

"Nice line up!" cheered Ben, giving her a high five. "You know the tenth?"

"Unfortunately…I was told not to use it till the right moment," Nicole mumbled quietly.

"Who is it?" Ben questioned, sitting up. "He can't be that bad. Unless it's Ghostfreak then it can be that bad."

"Well, it's…" Nicole was stopped as Gwen and Kevin arrived.

"What is it?" Ben asked, standing up.

"Someone," Gwen began only to be interrupted by Kevin.

"Or something."

"Is attacking houses down in the city…our city," Gwen whispered.

"We're assuming it's Alex again trying to pull Nicole and you out into the open," Kevin offered.

"He's going to get more than he bargained for," Ben cheered.

As Ben cheered, Nicole was regretting her choice of following Alex. She hated seeing what her father was like now and how he'd been to her. He loved her, as much as the next father loving a daughter, but his happiness was thin. She was afraid to know why. He always kept her near, never letting her do certain things.

"Come on, Nicole," called Ben.

She got up, following the three. They were going to ride the bus. She would've preferred to be XLR8 and face Alex alone. He knew too much about her and Ben's future. He was a threat, now more than ever. Nicole looked at Ben as marched out in front of everyone. He was young, determined, and naïve. She sighed, knowing the challenges that would face her ahead.


	4. Capture

A/N

Yeah! Reviews! First, before going into next chapter, there was stuff my Anonymous reviews said that I'll try to clear up.1: Julie may show up later but I've yet to decide if she's Nicole's mom yet. 2: No Ken. Guess that's it. Here we go.

Chapter 3: Capture

The streets were burning. The buildings on either side lay in an endless flame, the brick that lie underneath them was unseen. It was torture to those who could only stand, watching. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nicole entered the area. Nicole felt a chill creep up her back as if she'd been here before. She looked around. The flames that engulfed the buildings made it hard to tell.

"I feel like I've been here," Nicole whispered.

"Weird," hummed Ben, barely looking back at her.

They stopped. In the center of the street, stood Alex with a smug smile slapped on his face. He nodded lightly. Nicole was angry but didn't let it show. She was ready to simply take him out now, no matter what. Then she looked at Ben and the others. They weren't much older, but she felt that they preceded her in years and wisdom. She forced herself to relax.

"Why'd you burn down this area?" Gwen asked.

"To get attention, my dear," Alex chuckled.

"Well you got it!" hissed Kevin, wrapping his hand into a fist.

"And I regret nothing," answered Alex.

"Why I otta…" grumbled Kevin.

Nicole twisted the Omnitrix, browsing the aliens she could become. She looked up every now and then, watching Ben doing the same. He picked before her. She watched him slam it down and transform quickly. He became an alien she didn't have. She recalled him from the stories she had been told when she was little. Jetray.

"Jetray!" introduced Ben, lifting into the air.

Nicole stood stunned a moment. She'd never seen that alien before. She shook her head, returning to her own Omnitrix. She skipped many before locating one she was going to try in this battle. Then she stopped, looking around. Ben was dealing with Alex. The fire, on the other hand, was getting out of control. She sighed, changing the alien to a familiar one. She pressed the button down, closing her eyes before transformation.

"Big Chill…" she whispered, also raising into the air.

"Big Chill?" Ben questioned, looking to her.

"Someone needs to deal with the fire…" Nicole answered.

"Oh…right," Ben chuckled.

Nicole flew near the fire. She took a deep breath. She blew a cold mist onto the flames. They shuddered under the new cold. Finally, the flames froze. Nicole panted heavily. She looked over to Ben. Jetray was distracting Alex easily, but at the same time he was enjoying himself. She slipped into thought a moment.

"Well, Benjamin, I must say that I now know where Nicole gets her fighting spirit," Alex hummed, watching Jetray circle him.

"What do you want from Nicole so badly?" Ben asked.

"I don't want anything **from** her. I want her not to have the Omnitrix…then she would never have her connection with the aliens," whispered Alex.

"Connection?" Ben asked, stopping a moment.

"They inhabit the Omnitrix. You can't hear them…" Alex explained, pausing to look at Nicole. "But she has a hard time controlling all the voices."

Ben took time to look at Big Chill also. She was on one knee, panting hard. He recalled the parking lot. She'd done the same thing. Ben looked down at Alex. He was watching Jetray carefully, a smile on his face. Ben groaned. He was beginning to hate that smug smile of his. Alex chuckled, finding humor in something.

"She's more powerful than you are…and it's your fault!" Alex bellowed.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, resting on the ground.

"Ask her for yourself!" ordered Alex, point at Ben, "She won't tell you things though. I understand. So I'll break the ice…I'll tell you what your future is."

"What?" Ben whispered, transforming back to human.

"Your death was easy…and she'll never forget it," Alex whispered, lowering his arm.

"Huh?" Ben stuttered, tilting his head.

"Shut up!" ordered Nicole, coming at Alex at full speed in her human form.

"Oh no, child," Alex snickered, leaping over her.

She fell onto the dirt covered road. She looked back. Ben looked from Alex to Nicole. Nicole had tears washing away the dirt on her face. She shook her head, looking away from Ben. Ben looked to Alex again. He was laughing, whole heatedly. He looked back at Ben, his laugh dimmed to a snicker.

"Ben 10, you are killed after she received the Omnitrix. I should know," Alex hummed, "because I did it."

Ben glared at Alex. Gwen and Kevin came up from behind. Ben looked at them. Kevin was covered in soot and Gwen was holding a little girl with a doll. Ben looked to Alex again. He was clinking off, Nicole hanging from her collar. Ben perked, running for him. Alex dropped Nicole, spun around and kicked Ben away. Ben groaned.

"Nice try," whispered Alex, "You are her one and only weakness, you know that?"

"What'd you mean by she's more powerful and it's my fault?" Ben asked, looking up at him.

There was scream, diverting Ben's attention. Gwen was being grabbing by the shadows. Her mouth was now covered, her eyes closed, and her arms pinned against her chest. She was wiggling. Kevin groaned, lifting himself off the ground he'd been pushed onto. Ben watched Gwen disappear into the ground.

"Gwen!" shouted Ben, crawling toward where she'd been. "Gwen!"

She was gone. Ben spun around, facing Alex. Alex had his foot on Nicole. She was groaning quietly. Alex stepped off her and walked to Ben. He grabbed Ben by the collar, pulling the child in closer. Alex smiled.

"She's more powerful because she has control over the one thing you don't," Alex whispered in Ben's ear, "but she's never used it once."

Alex threw him to the ground. Ben panted heavily, watching Alex leave. He felt useless. Ben had tears dripping down. Alex turned around once, looking Ben right in the eye.

"Why haven't you kill me yet?" Ben asked, "That's your whole goal right?"

"Ben, you think too small. I have one last thing I want you to see before I end this game," Alex answered, waving a finger.

Ben wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant. He watched Alex play his little disappearing act again, thinking about what was happening and wishing it never had. He looked around. Kevin was on his feet. Nicole was still catching her breath. Ben nodded, catching up with the situation. This was a war mixing the present and the future. The next battle was to get Gwen back.


	5. Knowledge

A/N

Thanks to the reviewers! I'm a little slow, sorry. I've got so many other stories to work on. And to anonymous reviewer A BEN FAN please ease up on me. I read your reviews telling me to update and then I feel so pressured…anyway chapter 4! I'd like to say, I have no clue what I'm writing about. I'm not sure where I'm taking this anymore, so, sorry.

Chapter 4: Knowledge

"Ben, stop pacing! It isn't going to help us get anywhere," grumbled Kevin, watching Ben pace as he thought.

"I'm sorry," Nicole repeated once again, "this is my fault."

Ben was trying to block all voices. He was thinking hard. Alex knew ways to deal with each of Nicole's aliens, which meant some of his aliens. He could use the few she didn't have. Then he thought the facts he learned from the last match. Alex had dealt with Ben before, in the future. He didn't have the Omnitrix when he was killed, but Ben imaged that Alex and Ben had run-ins before Nicole was given the Omnitrix.

"She's more powerful because she has control over the one thing you don't," Ben whispered to himself, recalling Alex's exact words.

"What do I have more control over than you? You've have the Omnitrix longer than I have, right?" Nicole answered.

"Well…there's Ghostfreak," shrugged Kevin, "First one to come to mind but…"

"No!" Ben snapped, "She doesn't have that one?"

"What does she have?" Kevin asked, skeptical of Ben's response.

"Ben, I never finished telling you the last alien I had…" Nicole whispered, hoping she wouldn't be heard.

Ben had heard her but was trying to figure it out himself. That tenth alien was the one he couldn't control. He stopped pacing, closing his eyes, as he entered deeper thought. He couldn't get Gwen's scared expression out of his mind. She looked so petrified. He shuddered under the memory. He opened his eyes, looking down at the Omnitrix. He recalled each alien's name within his mind. He picked the tenth, his tenth.

"Alien X…" whispered Ben, turned to face Nicole and Kevin.

"Alien X?" repeated Kevin, slightly confused.

"I've never used him," Nicole stated, "But he is in my line up."

"Why would you have more control over something you've never used?" Kevin huffed, leaning against the wall.

"We'll answer that question later. The next problem that needs to be answered is how we're getting Gwen back," Ben nodded, stiffly.

"She was captured by Alex's shadow henchman. Not too bright, if you ask me," Nicole offered, "For them to show means he's got a main HQ somewhere in this town."

"Anyway to find him?" Kevin asked.

"Well…it has to be somewhere often dark otherwise the shadows are useless," Nicole explained, "I'm sure, that narrows it down some."

"It does," Ben replied. "But we still don't stand a chance if he knows each of our moves."

"What if you combined some of your moves?" Kevin offered.

Ben and Nicole stared at him. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. A confident smile formed quickly. Nicole looked toward Ben. Ben shrugged but eventually nodded.

"It makes sense," agreed Ben.

"Alright, but we have no time to work things out now!" whispered Nicole.

"And you get tired with even the weakest of attacks," Kevin mentioned.

"It's not my fault…the Omnitrix is a huge strain on me," sighed Nicole. "I guess I wasn't supposed to have it."

"Just try to keep control. I'm positive, if you're my kid, that you can pull it off," reassured Ben, a sly smile on his face.

"Sure," blushed Nicole.

"We taking the bus, 'cause my rides still in the shop," mumbled Kevin.

"Kevin…" groaned Ben, throwing his arms to his side.

"What?" snapped Kevin, "Little miss future and Mr. evil future trashed it!"

Nicole giggled as Kevin and Ben went on with the short argument over the broken vehicle. She glanced down at the Omnitrix on her wrist. She had such little control over it and yet she felt so powerful now, alongside her father and his team. Secrets still swelled around her though, secrets she was afraid to tell. Even to her father.


End file.
